


Sans fucks your mum

by atlas_oulast



Category: Undertale, all of the fandoms - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, this is so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_oulast/pseuds/atlas_oulast
Summary: That's it





	Sans fucks your mum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerryTheHoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryTheHoe/gifts).



You are walking along a dark alleyway. You hear a voice and turn around.  
BLUE STOP SIGNS" The voice calls.  
You turn around even though you were already turned around idfk, who cares about consistency. There, standing in front of you, is Sans Undertale, he is grinning wide. You are scared.  
The naughty skeleton man beckons you closer and you obey his boney finger, he leans into you, you feel his raspy breath tickle your ear as he goes to whisper something in it.  
The suspense tightens as you await whatever wisdom he is about to impart unto you.  
Then, he speaks, his voice is low and s e x y:  
"Heyyyyyyyy"  
You are a r o u s e d, until he says:  
"I FUCKED YOUR MUM SHITLIPS"  
And just like that, he dabs and departs this life, a God.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET FUCCCKKKKKEEFDDDDDD.  
> I HAKED DEV'S ACCOUNTTTT YEET  
> *DABS*
> 
> \- ok so now im dev. sorry. also fuck you perry.


End file.
